


Restless

by BleedingDeath



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingDeath/pseuds/BleedingDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair anxiously awaits the birth of his second son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

He paced the halls of Masyaf Castle anxiously awaiting the news. This had happened before but he was no where near used to it. Being the Grand Master, yes, that was a major change to his life, yes, it took some time to adjust to, but that was so much easier than what was happening now. No, this was beyond stressful, and they wouldn't even let him in the room! He couldn't stand not knowing.

Of all the things, he really had never expected this one. That one night in Acre on top of the Citadel, it had been so reckless, but thrilling. Sometime afterward Maria had come to him with a smile lighting up her face, she told him she was pregnant. He couldn't have been a happier man. Well, he would be happier and very relieved when he knew all had gone well and both his child and wife were healthy.

He had tried to focus on his work, but he couldn't, he was too worried, and everyone in the Order knew. She had gone into labor sometime in the middle of the night, it was now afternoon. How long did this sort of thing take anyway? He couldn't recall how long it had taken with Darim. It couldn't be that much longer... could it? He sighed and looked out one of the large open windows.

Rauf was not outside training the novices, he was in the room with Maria, for moral support. Malik was doing Altaïr's work since he was seemingly incapable at the moment, which to his surprise, Malik didn't give the slightest bit of a hard time about. He wished that he were with him now though, to poke fun at him for being so ill at ease, to ease his mind. But the work to be done was far more important. Darim was being looked after by one of the scholars. He slumped down to the floor closing his eyes. He fell asleep almost immediately from being up all night.

Later in the day he heard footsteps approach him from a distance in the blackness of his still closed eyes.

"Altaïr, Altaïr, wake up."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped out of his half asleep state. "Is Maria alright? The baby? They are safe aren't they?" He looked up at Rauf with a panicked expression.

He chuckled. "Yes, yes, they are both perfectly fine I can assure you. She told me to come and get you. Shall I take you to her?"

"Yes, please do."

They walked quickly to the room she was in, the evening glow of the sun falling behind the tall peaks of the mountains and casting an orange glow throughout the castle.

"She's right in there," Rauf said as he stopped in front of an old wooden door.

He nodded in thanks and went in. Laying on fresh cloth was Maria, sweat speckling her brow, eyes tired, but still as beautiful as she always was. In her arms was a small bundle and he smiled. Then she looked up and smiled at him.

"Altaïr, come, see." She was practically beaming with joy.

He walked over to her and sat down next to her and their baby. He couldn't stop smiling.

"It's a boy, what should we name him?" She looked at the baby and then to him.

He thought for a moment while looking at the boy and then answered, "Sef."

"Hmm... Sef? Yes, that is a good name." She paused a moment, her gaze still cast on him, he knew she had to be thinking of something. "Would you like to hold him?"

He cradled Sef in his arms all of his worry from the day vanishing as he looking down at the sleeping child. Altaïr ran his fingers over the soft dark brown hair in a loving manner. "He looks like you."

"He has your eyes, just wait until he gets older. And then Darim will have someone he can play with."

"And to train with, when they are both older."

"Yes, that too."

"You should go and bring Darim in, I'm sure he would like to meet his brother," she smiled as Sef was handed back to her and Altaïr stood.

He walked to the main room of the castle and went over to the bookshelves. One of the scholars was reading to Darim, his son listening intently.

"Darim, come, there's someone I would like you to meet."

The young boy hopped off of the scholars lap and quickly went over to his father. "Who is it?" he asked curiously as he was lifted up into Altaïr's arms.

"You will see." He kissed his son on the forehead and walked up the stairs, the sun now completely behind the mountains in the distance. The sky was turning deep blue tinged with purple.

"Where's Momma?" He rested his head on Altaïr's shoulder.

"We're going to see here right now." He opened the door, Maria was still holding Sef, but now he could hear small cooing noises, he was awake now.

"Momma!" Darim called cheerfully, squirming to get down from the arms holding him. Altaïr put him down and he ran over to his mother. Altaïr followed behind.

"Darim, this is your baby brother, Sef."

He smiled at his brother and waved at him a little.

Altaïr sat down next to Maria, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. This had to be the perfect moment of his life. His family was safe, the sun was set, the castle was in quiet peace, and he was with his loved ones. Darim snuggled between his father and mother, resting his head in her lap. Sef had fallen back into a light slumber. Maria looked as if she would fall asleep soon enough too.

"Maria?"

"Yes?" She turned to look at him.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "And how beautiful am I?"

"More beautiful than the sunset that greets the night or the dawn that meets the day."

She looked up at him and they leaned close, kissing each other softly before she rested her head on his shoulder again.

"I love you," he whispered kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, "she smiled closing her eyes.


End file.
